Heir Of Fire NEVER TO BE FINISHED
by QueenPlatypus
Summary: James,son of Harry Potter, heads to Hogwarts for the first time. All he and his fellow firstyears have to worry about is The Sorting and what the food is like.But then James learns that there is somone with more dangerous blood in their veins.
1. Chapter 1 James

Chapter 1

Kings' Cross

James Potter looked at the large, dark gray wall between platforms nine and ten.

He looked bemusedly at his father, who gave him a soft push in the small of James's back in the direction of the wall.

_Solid brick_, James thought.

"James! _GO THROUGH_! Stop lollygagging!" demanded James's little sister, Lily. James smiled to himself at the thought of Lily, who was nine, forcing him, the eldest Potter son, at the age of eleven, through the dark gray barrier. James sighed, and eventually started walking towards the wall, trying not to think of what might happen if he ran into it at the wrong angle...or stopped to early... or someone had closed the barrier for construction…..the possibilities all ended in him going SPLAT like a big Potter-pancake.

But the hard cold stone of the wall never came in contact with James's face. Quite the contrary, actually, he felt warm sunlight on his cheeks. He opened his eyes to find a brilliant train station. Rays of sunlight fell through several sky-lights located on the rather high roof. Scattered around the station were different stores, those stores including the famous (and imfamous, depending on who you ask) Zonko's Joke Shop. James stared longingly at it, dreaming of all the new dungbombs and self-mistake making quills, only to be nearly knocked over by his family, who had jus come through the barrier, into a girl about his age. She looked around in shock at James, who had regained his balance. She had dark brown hair, nearly black, falling down to right below her shoulders. Her appearance was normal, James thought to himself. Then he looked at her her eyes, which were a brilliant blue, with flecks of navy. When he had nearly crashed into her, James thought he saw something more in those blue eyes...Something almost...Evil. James could not force himself away from that startling blue gaze, which, in turn, couldn't break away from his hazel gaze.

Eventually, a large man with rough, course hands, grabbed her shoulder and steered her pointedly away from the large family of Potters, the youngest of which was now whining to her older brother, Albus, to give her back the last crisp, as he had eaten the last six.

"James? Are you alright love?" came a soothing voice from beside him. He turned around to see his hazel eyes reflecting back at him, clouded with worry. "Yes mum, I'm fine." James answered evenly.

"OI! IT'S THE POTTERS!" came a voice from behind the young family, announcing the arrival of James's Uncle Ron, and his Aunt Hermione.

"It's been a long time since we've seen you lot!" Said James's ginger uncle, his blue eyes sparkling with happiness at the sight of his best friend and his family.

"Ron, you were at our house for Albus's tenth birthday, which was just a month ago" sighed James's mother. Being James's uncle's sister, James knew his mother was used to this.

"Now, Ginny, it doesn't mean he can't miss you lot." Said James's aunt.

Before the conversation could get any farther, a loud whistle sounded from a scarlet steam engine. "Hurry, Harry!" James's mother exclaimed "James is going to miss the train!"

And with hugs, handshakes, and several fusses and a bright red face, currently trying to hide behind the shock of dark hair over it, James was off to the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Weeeellll?**

**It wasn't _that_ bad was it?**

**As you know, this ENTIRE awsome world belongs to the EQUALLY AWSOME (if not more so) to Ms. Rowling**

**I own nothing but the plot and a couple of OC's. Be helpful, I need advice on writing, this being my first fic, so reviews are much wanted.**

**Thanks and goodbye from your favourite creature in the night,**

**BeastieoftheShadows12**


	2. Chapter 2

The day that Jackie ZeDiabolas got her Hogwarts letter was possibly the happiest moment on her eleven-year old life.

It would certainly be up there, since life with her parents didn't exist, though she often dreamt about what it might be like if her life was less…Erm…. Out of the ordinary.

She looked as normal as any girl her age, but if anyone knew her heritage, they would run screaming.

Her mother was a bad alcoholic. She had died on the way back from a bar across the muggle city she and her five-year-old daughter, having too much to drink she had fallen into a light sleep, crashing her car into a light-pole. Luckily no one was in the car with Amy ZeDiabolas.

Except Jackie.

Yes, Jackie, at age five, survived a killer car accident.

Technically, she didn't survive.

That is what she doesn't want people to know.

Her mother's side was muggle, except for Amy, who was a muggle-born witch.

Jackie's father's side was much, much powerfully frightening than that.

You see, Jackie's father wasn't just any ordinary human.

Let's see if you can piece this together.

He liked warm, dark places.

He enjoyed fire like a lover.

He enjoyed-no, LIVED off of other people's pain.

Oh, and one more crucial feature.

He was a Firedealer. One of the many followers and minions of Death himself. In this case, Jackie's father was the tribe leader of the Firedealers.

Yes, Jackie ZeDiabolas was a half-demon.

Not only that, but she was the only female demon in her family, since her father's (usually muggle. Jackie's father….enjoyed people who were less powerful than him) flings usually had boys.

So that made Jackie the only witch in her family, thus making her the most powerful, and the Heir to the Fiery thrown, which, as you know, is very, very stupid, as Firedealers are immortal. Jackie wasn't that lucky, though she can die, she can decide not to, thus her living to see the tan envelope addressed to her directly in acid green ink.

Miss J. ZeDiabolas

Orphanage for Young Angels,

6678 Elphias Ridge

Bedroom closest to the front door.

She had found the letter and immediately knew where it was from. Her mother may have been a drunk, but she had still told stories of the famous school of Hogwarts, and of her childhood.

She had snuck out that very night to go contact her father so that he could bring her to the fabled Diagon Alley and to the grand station.

The day she got there, however, she began to become nervous.

She had read of the different houses in a book she had salvaged from her mother's apartment building before she was moved to the orphanage called Hogwarts, A History.

She had read all that she could in the large book, ending in her knowing that she wouldn't fit very well in Gryffindor. She was smart and clever, but the children in Ravenclaw could figure out Jackie's secret, and that was exactly what Jackie didn't want. She didn't want to be in Hufflepuff, mainly because she knew she couldn't be with so many friendly people without accidently spilling her secret. She knew she must be stuck with Slytherin, which Jackie couldn't find herself becoming agreeable to that loved that book, with all it's magical was one of the few things that brought her comfort in the large mansion, run by the owner of the grand house, Miss Charthie, a large blonde woman with large cheeks that reminded Jackie of a very fat chipmunk, ending up in her being nicknamed "Ms. Acornface". She had been the only orphan to call the Owner this, manly because she wouldn't let herself get close to them, ending up in the other children to find her either insane or scary, depending on their age.

Anyway, back to the plotline.

When she had arrived at the brilliant train station, Jackie's father had pulled her aside.

"I don't want you getting close to any of these humans." He spat the words out as if he had eaten something rotten. "I want you to not be any more close to mortal than you have to be. I want the heir to my throne clean and mortal-free. I also want you to contact me every new-moon, have you got that?" His strangely dark blood-red eyes bored into her bright, electric blue ones. After she had agreed, her father had gone off to a store to find cigars. After he went into the store's main doors, Jackie spun around, looking at all the different shops and people, feeling wonderfully free. She started to sing one of the muggle songs her mother would sing to her before she fell asleep to herself.

"_If, you ever find yourself in the middle of the sea, I'll sail the world to find you. _

_If you ever find yourself in the dark and you can't see, I'll be the light to guide you._

'_Cause you count one me like 1, 2, 3._

_I'll be there._

_And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2. _

_And you'll be there._

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do. Oh yeeah.*_

At least, she thought that's what friends do, as Jackie had never had anyone to be friendly to.

She didn't get very far into this thought because she had nearly hit someone in her spinning frenzy. She turned around in shock and couldn't help but stare at the boy, around her age, Jackie guessed.

He had dark, black hair that should have been ugly because it was so shaggy, but somehow worked very well with his bright, intelligent, troublesome, hazel eyes.

As he stood up, Jackie noticed he was also tall.

But before she could say anything, she felt a rough hand on her shoulder, then Jackie's arm stared to burn , as thought someone had pressed a hot pan to her arm, but she was used to it, so she didn't react that much. As her father turned her away to shove her on the train. As she was pushed into a crowd hurrying onto the scarlet train, she looked back to find the boy turn to his large family, and her heart ached with want and jealousy.


	3. Chapter 3 James

Chapter 3

James couldn't wait to get to the fabled Hogwarts, but he also couldn't get the look on that young girl's face out of his mind. It was scared, threatening, and surprised, all at one time. To simplify her expression, James thought, she looked as though she had just woken up to she the strangest thing leaning over her face while she slept.

As he walked into the corridor of the brilliant Hogwarts Express, he found his god brother, Teddy Lupin. Teddy had bright bubble-gum blue hair that stuck up in spikes, like a hedgehog's. "Hey James," The fourth-year said. "Hi Ted, can I sit here? It seems every other compartment is full" James asked. When Teddy accepted, James sat down opposite of the bright-haired teen. Not long after, a boy in his first year (at least, James _thought_ he was, as he was taller than James) came up to the compartment.

The boy had light, shaggy blonde hair that went down to about his shoulders. He had dark, mocha brown eyes to match his mop of shagginess. "M-May I sit h-here?" The boy asked cautiously. James turned to Teddy, who shrugged, as though to say 'Whatever, I don't really care'. "Sure" James piped up. The boy gave him a relieved smile and sat down next to him. "I'm Jack by the way. Jake Betruger." "I'm James Potter, and this is my god-brother Teddy Lupin." James answered. Jack looked at him when he said 'Potter'. Teddy gave a wry smile when the young boy glanced at his hair.

James let his mind wonder on the way to Hogwarts. Sometimes landing on what the food was like, and felt his mouth water as he thought of the chicken, roast beef, and all the other possibilities.

Sometimes his mind traveled, most nervously, to the Sorting, and the different houses. He wanted to be in Gryffindor so bad, he could feel the scarlet comforters on the beds.

But most of all, his thoughts traveled to the girl with the dark, but bright blue eyes. In his mind's eye he could she how her dark brown hair shined with a sleekness that he could never accomplish. Absentmindedly he reached up and patted his untidy mess of what he calls his hair. His mind's eye wondered back to the girl, and the strange, almost evil glint in her eyes, and he shivered. He was surprised. It was as if his body knew he should be afraid of the girl, but his mind didn't want to.

He was jerked from his thoughts by a loud bang from the door of his compartment.

A girl walked in. Her hair was a bright blonde and her eyes were the same color as Jake's. "There you are Jake! I've been looking all over for you!" She sat down without asking. Teddy looked at her in obvious dislike and cleared his throat. The girl took one look at him (Or more accurately, his hair) and sniffed. Then her eyes raked over James, and raised her eyebrows, then lowered one and smiled, extending her hand. "I'm Sheryl. Jake and I are twins." James shook her hand and quickly took it away. "James Potter".

Sheryl looked at him some more before diving into eager conversation with Jack.

As James looked back out the window, he didn't notice the haunting dark blue eyes looking into the compartment longingly.


	4. Chapter 4 Jackie

Chapter 4

Jackie couldn't do it. She couldn't stand watching them. They were happy. They were smiling. They were everything that Jackie knew she couldn't let herself have, lest someone found out about her heritage. She let her eyes roam over there delighted faces.

The oldest looking one had bright blue hair that stood up like he had just been struck by lightning. The one next to Spikes had light blonde hair and dark brown eyes that Jackie could read very well. They were good natured looking to those who weren't as observant as Jackie, but Jackie could see something else in there that Jackie, even with her super-observant skills, couldn't find out. Jackie still didn't feel like trusting him.

Then across from Sandy-locks was someone who had his same hair, except pulled into a braid. Her back was facing Jackie as she was talking animatedly to Sandy-one.

But next to Sandy-two was what caught Jackie's gaze.

It was the hazel-eyed boy from the station.

Jackie immediately thought of opening the door and talking to him. He just seemed so lonely, looking out the window at the fast-changing scenery with glassy warm brown eyes.

_Stop it Jackie_ She thought to herself _Don't even think about it! If you get close to any mortals you will be severely punished by father._

_But who cares what he thinks? _ Another small, rather unused part of her sub-conscious said

_He can't kill you. Just be friends with them!_

Jackie shook her head, and caught the eye of Spikes. She immediately ducked her head, waiting to be yelled at. When nothing happened, she looked up. Spikes was looking at her with concern. It wasn't pity, but real, true concern. His blue eyes matched his hair,

And Jackie found herself knowing, somehow, that she could trust him. He would be like the big brother she never had. She longed to sit next to him and just spill all of her secrets out. She shook her head and went away down the corridor, wishing, more than she ever has, that she wasn't a half-demon.

The train suddenly lurched to a halt, which sent Jackie stumbling forward.

_Stupid Gravity…_. She thought. After regaining her balance, she looked up she immediately met a pair of strange, but not deterring, bubblegum-blue eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" His tone was so calm. But Jackie could sense his concern for her radiating from his eyes.

"Yes. Fine." She replied shortly. The less she talks to him, Jackie thought, the less she will want to tell her secrets to the teenager. As she walked away, she could feel the adolescent's eyes burning into her back. She stepped off onto the dimly lit platform, which Jackie discovered was outside.

"Firs' years, over here!" An elderly voice called out "Firs' years follow me!"

"Hagrid!" A sudden voice said from behind Jackie. "Do you recognize me?"

Jackie turned halfway to look around to Hazel-eyes, who was right behind her. Spikes and blonde-one and blonde-two were by his side.

"James!" The booming voice said again. Jackie turned once more to find a very, very large man, Jackie guessed that he was eight-foot five inches tall, and Jackie didn't want to talk about his girth. She didn't want to offend him. The large man-apparently Hagrid, as the boy behind her had called him- said he was going to take the first years to Hogwarts for their first time. He led the children to several boats, telling each child "No more 'n four to a boat." As he climbed in one himself, Jackie looked around for somewhere to sit. But every boat except one had four people already. So Jackie, being so used to being alone, climbed in to the last boat, which was old and rickety. She suddenly felt excited. She was finally going to see the place her mother conjured dreams about…


End file.
